


Nobody Gets Left Behind

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Reunion, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon has something to say to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Gets Left Behind

Ronon took a deep breath before entering Carter’s office, the office that had once been Elizabeth’s.

“Ronon,” she smiled, looking up from her desk. “Come in. Have a seat.”

He enters, but doesn’t sit, doesn’t see the need.

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“I just…” he began. “I wanted to apologize,” he said.

She gave him an odd look. “For what?”

“For… for the way I treated you. Before. When I asked you to let my friends on Atlantis. You were right.”

“For the record, I didn’t think things would turn out quite the way they did,” she said apologetically.

“Yeah. Anyway… I thought I’d say sorry. Some of the leaders from your planet…” he started. “They don’t always understand. The ‘nobody gets let behind’ thing. I thought you would be like them. I thought… I was wrong. You went in there with us. I didn’t expect that.”

Sam shrugged. “I aim to exceed expectations.”

Ronon quietly pondered his next statement. “You’re not Dr. Weir.”

“I don’t try to be.”

“I respect that.”


End file.
